The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a Data Processing System.
The present invention further relates to a method of accurately detecting the value of sensed image data.
Recently, a camera system which utilizes a linear sensor for sensing input information from a card has been proposed. With such a system, it is necessary to accurately detect the value of a dot of the sensed image data.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for the accurate decoding of sensed image data.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of accurately detecting the value of a dot of sensed image data, said image data comprising an array of dots and said sensed image data comprising a sampling of said image data at a rate greater than the pitch frequency of said array of dots so as to produce an array of pixels, said method comprising the steps of:
determining an expected middle pixel of said array of pixels, said middle pixel corresponding to an expected central location of a corresponding dot;
utilizing the sensed value of said middle pixel and the sensed value of a number of adjacent pixels as an index to a lookup table having an output corresponding to the value of a dot centred around the corresponding location of said pixel.